akatsuki dogs
by lonewolf94081
Summary: Raven is a 12 year old girl that lives with her one friend Casey. What will happen when they meet a group of dogs? Will the akatsuki ever change back? Will they ever get back to their world? Will they want to leave? KISAME X OC and maybe itachi x oc rated m just in case


Akatsuki dogs

Dogs are awesome but what happens when they transform? Raven is a 12 year old girl that lives with her one freind Casey. Together they will learn how to survive with Akatsuki dogs! What will happen? Will the akatsuki ever be human agin?

**Bold= Zetsu black half**

_**Italic= Zetsu white half**_

Underline= dogs speaking

AN i have the people out there know that im not a good speller at all! So if you see any mistakes let me know with a reveiw and try not to be to harsh when it comes to flames this is my first story. I do not own ant naruto chareters or the songs but i do own casey and raven. This is a Kisamexoc and maybe Itachixoc. If you dont like dont read! Enjoy and please reveiw.

Akatsuki dogs

"Wear are we? How did we get here? Why are we all puppies?" They all asked their leader at the same time.

"SILENCE!" All the dogs shut their mouths when their leader yelled. They all desprately wanted to know, how they got here, why they are puppies, and wear they are. Right as pein or leader-sama was geting ready to speak they heard singing and got into puppy fighting stances. then the singer came into veiw and they saw a girl that looked to be adout 12 running as fast as she can singing "this is 10 percent luck 20 percent skill 15 percent consintrated power of will 5 percent pleasure 50 precent pain and 100 percent reason to remember the name (ill give the first person to name this song a lollie pop)." Then they saw what she was runing from and froze. They have never saw a bear that big befor. Then the girl turned around and yelled "CASEY" the other well Casey as they know yelled back " NO raven what ever you do DONT stop running!" Raven turned back around and started running agin and at the same time started crying. Casey was jogging at a fast past to keep it away from Raven. When raven was out of sight casey was standing right in front of the puppies and was turned with her back faceing them.

Caseys POV

After Raven was out of sight I reached for my awesome sword that go's every wear with me. But i was to late the bear lifted its paw and brougt it back down. Stright through the fleash in my well toned arm. My arm droped useless. The bear slashed many more times and hit both legs, my other arm, back, stomach, and almost went through my voice boxs untill its eyes landed on the useless puppies behind me and charged at them. It's heading stright to the biggest one. It was blue and looked like it had gills on its ceek. The bear jumped high in the air but i got over top of the puppy. The dog looks shocked but i dont care all i care about now is that they live. The dog was shocked still so i yelled "GET OUT OF HEAR NOW!" The dog seemed to come back to reality. But when the dog got up it did the unthinkable. The small dog attacked the bear. I sat and watched and hoped the dog wouldnt get hurt. then i heard the sound of a gun being cocked and saw raven i yelled "throw it here." she threw the gun at me and i aimed for the bears head. BOOM! and then every thing went silent. I got up and heard Raven scream and ran over to me and started asking things like "are you ok?" "how many fingers?" and "are you gonna di..i mean pass out?". i told her that i was fine and she said "fine this is what you call fine. You are all tore up and... is that your bone i see?" I really wasnt paying attention i was foucused on the blue dog that had a few cuts here and there but was other wise fine i sighed in relief the only thing that was a problem was that it had one large gash on its back left leg. So i walked over picked the dog up and started home we got there later than usual because of my legs being slashed and everything so we got there about 20 mins later and i took all the dogs to my room.I went to the bathroom and got some things to clean my and the dogs cuts some band-aids and rapings for my wounds.

Akatsuki POV

When we got to the house we went into what we think is the girls room. It was painted blue with red flames and the room was very large. But the thing that cought our attention was the life size pictures of Kisame and Itachi. Casey finished puting the band-aid on kisame and said "Raven come here" and a few seconds later the girl walked in "What?" she asked "I need help with my back" Casey said and got a short "ok" as an anser.

Raven POV

I was cleaning Caseys back and she started singing boulevared of broken dreames by green day. At the end of the song i said "ill walk beside you casey" i got a weird look and she said "you want to walk a road were you do everything in the most dangerus way and try to come out alive?" Wow i never thought about that. So i ansered "no but when your lieing on the ground dying of blood loss ill be beside you" I got a short "oo" as an anser. Then a thought came to mind "Casey what will we name them?" i asked she said "why dont we name them after the akatsuki. i mean look at them. they look exactly like them!" "ok i mean they are yours not- "no you get half i get half. I get pein, kisame, konan, zetsu, kakuzu. You get deidara, sasori, tobi, hidan, itachi. We will have to give them baths they smell like skunks that have been in the middle of the road for days." said casey.


End file.
